Keep you safe
by Catha85
Summary: just a little idea. not sure if a next chapter is needed or if the story is fine the way it is... opinions are welcome


All characters belongs to Saban..

I guess you know now which are my favorites characters in the series. There are still a few things i need to get out of my head. Hopefully you will like it :-)

* * *

_Back to the childhood, just a few weeks after Rohan and Angus have arrived at the castle. Deirdre has already started to train with her father_

" I am not sure, if this is right Deirdre" her father sighs as he shows his daugther how to hold the wooden sword.

" And how should i defend kells and myself if not like this?" Deirdre shouted back at her father and grap the sword harder. She wanted to do that so badly.

" You have the guards" her father answered and point arround them. Deirdre was following his look.

" And me" they hear a voice from behind and turn arround. Rohan was coming out of the castle. A little grin on his face.

"You?" Deirdre stared at him. "yes me" Rohan answered spiteful. He didn't care if she was a princess or not when she starts argument with him.

The king was watching the kids in front of him. Normally he wanted to cut off Rohan, but he also knows that the kids could handle this by themselves. He was the king of Kells, but in this.. he was just a father.

" Do you want me to show you?" Rohan continues, grap his sword and walks over to the train area and one of the dummys there. He swang the sword and in no time the dummy had some new stitches on legs and stomach.

" Good job, maybe you can show my daugther a few tricks " the king suggested as he pats

his daugthers shoulder and leave.

"But father.." Deirdre watches after him.

" You are in good hands, i am sure" her father add on before he disappears in the castle

Rohan stares at the King too before his looks turn to Deirdre " Then let's go" he mumbles.

Deirdre watches after her father. She wasn't used to this: that he gave an order without any discuss…. But when he did, she knows that she wouldn't have a chance to get out of it. She turns her head to Rohan and nod.

* * *

_2 years later, during a festival in the village, both kids are arround 12 years_

While the king was enjoying the food and the little entertainment from his people, Deirdre carefully sneak away. She doesn't want to play the kind princess all day. And so, lost in thoughts, she made her way throught the village. Suddenly she notices a movement next to her.

" Hey little lady, what are you up to" a dark voice comes from one of the houses. A man appears, his face covers by his hood. Slowly he was walking in her direction.

First she was shocked, then she remembered her lesson with Rohan: look out for a weapon. She was watching the ground and spotted a large wooden stick. With one eye at the man, she knees down and grab the stick.

"Oh, how sweet, you really think you can fight against me?" the man starts laughing and tries to grab her arm. Deirdre turn herself to the side and hit him with the stick. The man move back, holding his arm. But just after seconds he starts laughing even louder and and move forward to grab the stick. The first time, Deirdre was able to get out of way, but as he tries again, he get a hold of the stick. Deirdre realized that she would be to weak to pull it back, so she let go.

" Ok, Kindergarten is over now" the man grab her arm, but before Deirdre could react in someway, she sees stones flying, hitting the man.

" Let her go, now!" Rohan throw another stone at the man.

"Oh another kid, how nice, but i don't need you. So get out of my sight." the man turns arround and pull Deirdre with him. Rohan starts running and jump up onto his back. The man was fighting with his balance and loosen the grip of Deirdres arm. The girl react in no time and kick his foot. The man lost his balance complety and fall down to the ground. Rohan was still on his back and grab his arm as he was lying. Making him unable to move or stand up.

" Guards, guards ! Help!" Deirdre shouted out finally.

It doesn't take the guards long to find them and get the man arrested. On their way back the kids are walking side by side. Deirdre was looking on the ground and Rohan could see that something was on her mind.

" Are you hurt?" he asks.

Deirdre looks at him a bit confused. He cares about her? " No... and thanks for getting me out of his hands."

" No worries" Rohan answers and looks at her " by the way... nice move... using the stick as a weapon."

Deirdre starts smiling. " Yeah i have done what you have told me during the lessons."

Rohan nods a bit ashamed and place on hand on his back head. The lessons with her have never been easy. There was always a lot to discuss. He thought that she never took him seriously, that she always thought he is just a kids from the streets. He let out a sigh of relief. It feels like the lessons would become easier from now on.

* * *

_A few weeks later_

Rohan was walking throught the palace court, he was in the village to get something for Cathbad. Suddenly Angus appears behind him" hey, can you hide this" and without another word, Angus throws something in his basket and run away. Before Rohan could even react to the situation, he feels a hand on his shoulder.

" I guess we have him" the guard behind him starts laughing and Rohans eyes becoming big because of the shock. Meanwhile nobody noticed the arrival of Conchobar and Deirdre in the court.

" I haven't done anything" Rohan try to get away, but the guard hold him.

" And what about that?" the guard took the basket from Rohan, just to find 4 apples inside. " You know what happens if someone steals food." The guard brought him on his knees and was about to grab his whip he sees a move in front of him. As the guard look up again, he sees Deirdre between him and Rohan. " Stop it" she shouts out.

The guard let go of the whip and watches at the king, unsure what to do now.

" It wasn't him. He has never stolen something before" Deirdre looks also at her father.

The king walks next to Rohan " Rohan?"

Rohan watches at the king before his look falls down at the ground. He would never betray Angus, not matter the cost.

" I will clarify this" Conchobar showed the kids to follow him.

"It was Angus, right?" Deirdre whispers to Rohan as they followed the king.

" Yes... thank you." Rohan mumbles back and Deirdre nod.

* * *

_A few years later, they must been arround 15 now._

" Let it go, you know, i am not allowed to use them" Rohan hissed at Angus, trying to hold his best friend back."

" Yeah i just want to have a look at it, stay back and realx" Angus laugh at him and contiune checking Cathbaths cupboard.

Rohan walk back and forth nervously. He wished his best friend would finally start to behave. Deirdre can't be arround the whole him to help them.

" Ok, i think i will try this one" Angus take a little glas with a violett sparkling liquid in it. He walks over to the big table, open the bottle and pour some liquid into a bowl.

" Angus..." Rohan shout at him, but it was to late. With a loud bang the liquid exploded.

Footsteps could be heard and Rohan spotted Deirdre in the door frame. " What the hell..." she stares at the boys and in that moment she gets what has happened. " Angus.. what the hell... get out of here, both of you."

" But the guards..." Rohan starts.

" Let this up to me. And now go, please" Deirdre looks at him. Rohan nods, takes Angus arm and pull him with him throught the other door.

* * *

_A few years later, Rohan and Deirdre must be arround 18 years old now. They are outside the castle._

" Good job, you are getting better every day" Rohan praise Deirdre as he block her last attack. " Let's stop this for today. I need to get the herbs for Cathbad." he adds on and grab the little basket he had placed next to a tree, before they have started her training.

Deirdre nods and hold down her sword. She was breathing hard and was a bit disappionted; she was working so hard and Rohan always seems to be in a better condition then her. She wanted to be a good knight... she really wanted this...

" Yeah, thanks for the lesson. I will go back to the castle then" she answers and turns arround to walk back. She needed a break, besides then: collection herbs was not her kind of tea.

She has almost left the forrest, as she noticed a move next to her and in the next moment she was surrounded by four temra soldiers.

" What are you doing here?" she asks confused. She has never seen such a little group of temras in that area of Kells.

" We are looking out for you princess" one of the soldiers laughs. Deirdre took her sword and so the soldiers did. The first ones attacks, but she was able to block him. She breath deep and look at the other three, unsure if she could beat them. Especially after her training with Rohan.

The second one starts his attack but with a little trick, she let him fall down on the ground. As she look up again, she felt someone behind her and a strong hold on her wirsts, so hard that it hurts and she let go of her sword and a little scream escapes her lips.

" I got you, now you will come with us" the soldier whisper into her ear and she turns her head away in disgust.

Suddenly she feels another move and in the next moment the soldier was lying on the ground.

" I don't think so!" she hears a familiar voice and spotted Rohan beside her " are you ok?"

Deirdre was too shocked, so she just nod. Rohan turns arround to the soldiers and make a step to the right. Now he was standing between the soldiers and Deirdre. " So, who is next?"

The soldiers look at each other, unsure how to react. As Deirdre graps her sword from the ground quick-witted they decided to run. " We will be back"

Rohan looks after them, satisfied with himself, before he turned to Deirdre, which looks still a bit shocked but also angry. " Hey, whats up?"

Deirdre look up at him " Thanks..."

" You're welcome. But i can see that somehting is still on your mind." Rohan looks at her.

Deirdre sticks the words into the ground and become angry. " This is so frustrating. I am working so hard and i am still not able to defend myself."

" Deirdre..." he starts and moves a few steps closer " Deirdre, i have promised years ago that i will always keep you safe. And i stick by what i said."

" But i don't want to be that lovely, helpless princess which always need to be protect by a knight. Can't you understand?" Deirdre sighs.

Rohan couldn't help, but smile. " I understand and let me say, you aren't that kind of princess. At least i don't know one which also protected her knight."

Deirdre looks at him questioning " Protect? How should i protect you? You are the stronger fighter."

" Yes, but no every fight can be won with strenght. " Rohan answers and as he spotted Deirdre still being confused, he goes on.

"Since we were kids, it was you who saved me from the guards, everytime Angus brought me in trouble . Otherwise i might had to leave the castle and i hadn't learned how to fight and i wouldn't be here and protect you now." he explains.

Deirdre starts smiling as she thought back to their time as kids. She has almost forgot about it. It was no big deal for her. She had known that the guards wouldn't do anything to her... and she doesn't want Rohan to be punished for somehting he hasn't done.

" Actions like that require a lot of courage, and you got that." Rohan adds on and take a short look in the directions the Temras had left " or can you name a princess, which is fighting with four Temras at the same time?" he laughs.

" ok, ok, i got it" Deirdre laughs back and Rohan gave her a friendly pat on her shoulder. " We are good team. We help each other in our own way. Don't forget that"

" I think you are right. I won't forget about it." she smiles at her long-standing friend. As they walk back to the castle, she feels better, much better. She just wasn't sure if it was because of Rohans words or the butterflies in her stomach.


End file.
